


if the walls could talk

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Allison suspects that she should be more concerned about the close proximity of Lydia's family, but truthfully, it's hard to think about anything that isn't the way Lydia's mouth is moving between her legs.





	if the walls could talk

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #579, which was 'family.' also written for the prompt "Teen Wolf: Allison/Lydia, face sitting" over at the Femslash Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> (which I think was actually one of my own prompts... but oh well!)

On the other side of Lydia's bedroom door, the house is filled with her surprisingly large family, all of them seemingly talking at once, tipsy from wine and spiked eggnog. The murmuring of their conversation seems to emanate from the very walls itself. 

Allison suspects that she should be more concerned about their close proximity, but truthfully, it's hard to think about anything that isn't the way Lydia's mouth is moving between her legs. 

Tightening her fingers on the headboard, she bites her lip when Lydia's tongue brushes over her clit. Two of her slim fingers are curling inside of Allison, and when she begins to thrust them slightly faster, it's all Allison can do to swallow back her moans. 

"We _did_ lock your door, right?" she pants, dropping one hand to tangle in Lydia's soft, flowing hair. 

Before Lydia can answer, there's a single rap on the door.

"Girls? Dinner is ready," Lydia's mom says quietly, and Allison freezes as she glances over at the doorknob, waiting for it to twist open. 

Thankfully, it remains still. 

"Be there in a minute!" Lydia calls. Once her mother's footsteps fade away, she glances up at Allison, lips smeared with arousal. "Think I can make you come before she knocks again?"

"I think you can certainly try," Allison grins, tightening her grip in Lydia's hair, words trailing into a gasp as Lydia immediately picks up where she left off. 

(As it turns out, Lydia _is_ able to make her come. 

Twice, actually.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
